1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a high-frequency power amplifier and method for manufacturing the same which can conduct the high-frequency burn-in test efficiently.
2. Background Art
In a high-frequency burn-in test, by using equipment (DC power supply, RF stress signal generator, and RF load adjusting equipment such as a tuner) which is mounted on a burn-in device and can adjust an electric stress, a DC stress signal or an RF stress signal is applied to a transistor cell of a high-frequency power amplifier. Conventionally, a high-frequency burn-in test was conducted by applying a stress signal simultaneously to a plurality of the transistor cells connected in parallel (see Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 01-173761, for example).